PokeChristmas 2
by MewLover54
Summary: Sequeal to PokeChristmas. It's been one year, and Christmas is here again. But this time, Pikachu's Unova friends are coming over. Oshawott/Snivy Staraptor/Tranquil and Lagomorphshipping fluff!
1. Arrivals

ML54: I know I promised you guys anothe chapter. But since I was going to do it anyway, I figured I'd treat you to a sequeal!

Pikachu: Three multi-chapters at a time?

ML54: Yeah. I know I haven't really thought it through. But I don't care. Disclaimer!

Mew: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Arrivals**

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Pikachu yelled to his eight friends, girlfriend and a small Pachirisu. It has been a year since we left our Pokemon friends from that Christmas time and here's a run through of what's happened.

As it turned out, Pachirisu's vomiting was pregnancy. She and Buizel had a little baby boy, called Volt.

Croagunk was still Croagunk. Enough said.

Turtwig was no longer with them, he had moved in with his girlfriend and moved to the Johto Region.

Chimchar and Piplup had gotten married. They had actually moved out of the house, but had came round for Christmas.

Pikachu was a little more mature now, but still likes to keep his youth intact, and he's also a comedian who preforms weekly on Mock the Week.

Buneary, other than dating Pikachu, managed to start getting into the duelling Pro Leagues with her dad's old deck.

Swinub had evolved into Poliswine and Staravia had evolved into a Staraptor.

Chansey now works as the Head of Medicine in the Pokemon Centre.

Now back to the main story line. The ten of them were tidying round the Floroma house quickly. "They aren't going to be here for another two hours Pikachu!" Poliswine exclaimed, pushing the table away to make room for a couple of fold out beds. "Why are you rushing us?"

Pikachu shrugged. "The place was a dump. I like places to be clean." Poliswine had to refrain from Ice Beaming him in the face, because Buneary would Dizzy Punch him if he did. For an adorable bunny, she sure knew how to throw a punch.

Speaking of Buneary, she was sitting in an arm chair, trying to help by grabbing some stuff off of the floor. Her leg was in a full cast since, last week they were playing in the snow and Volt had slipped on the ice, and headed for a tree.

Buneary had jumped and stopped him in time, but had broken her shin. Pikachu saw her try to help and picked it up for her. "C'mon Sweetie. Chansey said to not work so hard." Buneary smiled weakly.

"Thanks Pikachu. But you don't need to do EREVYTHING for me." She wasn't exaggerating either. Pikachu had been helping her with everything. He helped her get dressed, he helped her walk, he made her food for her. Everything.

"I know. But I want to. It's usually you helping me with this stuff. I like the fact that I get to help you for a change." Buneary smiled at him and kissed his lips, swiftly.

"Thank you." Pikachu nodded.

"You need anything right now?" After she shook her head, he grabbed all of the stray pieces of rubbish around her and went to put it in the bin. Chimchar and Buizel then came in, carrying a large sofa, which would act as a fold out bed.

"MAN! This thing weighed a ton! You could have helped us Staraptor!" Staraptor came in and started to protest.

"I did! You guys wouldn't have known how to manoeuvre it if it wasn't for me!" Buizel sighed, before he was hugged by Volt.

"Hey Volt." Buizel said, softly picking the Pachirisu up. "How's daddy's little boy doing?"

"Better than Daddy's little mommy!" Pachirisu exclaimed, walking in covered in glitter glue and paper. "Volt I am not a Christmas card!" Volt looked up and giggled.

"Volt." Buizel said, sternly. "You can't go around, pouring Christmas card decorations on people. Especially your mother." Volt nodded and looked down. "Now apologise to mommy." Volt nodded.

"Sowwy mommy." Pachirisu sighed.

"It's okay. Just be on your best behaviour when our guests come. We want to make a good impression." True to Pachirisu's word, Pikachu's old companions from the Unova Region were coming over for Christmas this year.

"Which is why we need to get this bed sorted out! C'mon chop chop!" Pikachu exclaimed, coming from the kitchen. "Turns out they're going to be early!" Suddenly he heard a ringing. "Be right back! Buneary needs me!" He then zoomed out, quick as a flash.

"It's hard to believe that he wasn't interested, at all, in her when we were travelling in Sinnoh." Piplup then came in carrying a quilt and a couple of pillows.

"So. Where am I putting these?" She asked.

"Just in the corner for now Pips." Chimchar answered his wife of three months, pointing to the corner of the room away from the door. She nodded and flopped them down and looked at them all. "Well. Now we just need to set the bed up."

When they turned, they saw that the bed had been put up, and Croagunk was looking at them. He then left without a word. "Well. Let's just make the bed then." Staraptor announced, advancing towards the pillows.

"What ya' need Bun'?" Pikachu questioned, panting a little as he slowed to a stop. Buneary pointed to the door.

"Someone knocked." She replied. He nodded and went to the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by four familiar faces.

"What's up Pikachu? Long time no see." Oshawott exclaimed, trapping him in a bear hug. Snivy sighed and shook her head at his immatureness.

"Yo' Oshawott. You might want to put him down. He probably can't breathe!" Tepig said, causing the otter pokemon to put down the yellow mouse.

"Sorry. I get excited." Oshawott explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Pikachu shook his head.

"It's fine. I know what your like Oshawott. Well come on in guys." Pikachu replied, motioning them towards the living room. They walked in to see Buneary and her cast. She looked up in confusion.

"Who are you?" Pikachu came in and explained.

"Buneary, these are my friends from the Unova region. Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig and Tranquil. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Buneary." They exchanged greetings, as the four sat on the make-shift bed.

"So what happened to the leg?" Oshawott asked, bluntly. Snivy smacked him on the back of the head with her vine. "OW! What?"

"You can't just ask people about that. Especially since we don't know each other that well." Buneary shook her head.

"It's fine. Just a bit of an accident in the snow. Broke my shin. It'll be alright after a few days." She clarified, as the others came from tidying the upstairs. Pikachu jumped up.

"Perfect timing! Guys these are my friends from Unova. Other guys, these are my friends from Sinnoh. Now I'd introduce you all, but that could take forever, so to save time, you should introduce yourselves." They nodded, and started to mingle.

"Pikachu." Pikachu, quick as a flash, was by her side.

"What do you need?" Buneary held her arms out.

"I'm tired. Can you help me upstairs please?" Pikachu nodded, then smirked.

"I can one up on that." She was about to question him, until she was lifted out of the arm chair and carried by Pikachu bride style. She smiled up at him. "I think we can all get to know each other a bit more tomorrow. It's late and I'm tired. Me and Buneary are going to bed. Night guys."

"Yup. Night." Buneary added, giggling as Pikachu rushed them up the stairs. She knew she really couldn't do anything sexual with him with a busted knee, but she did like to hold him.

"So we saw Pikachu on Mock the Week. He's really good." Tranquil said, trying to break the awkwardness between the two groups. Staraptor nodded.

"Yeah. We have his Too Hot For TV, DVD extras here, if you guys wanted to watch that." Oshawott jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Alright! Can we?" Volt giggled and joined in on the jumping. Tepig shrugged and joined them as well. Snivy sighed and shook her head at the idiots and baby.

"I will never understand those two." Tranquil nodded.

"Yeah. They really are immature." Chimchar had then come back, with the DVD while Croagunk had set it up.

"Alright sit still guys." He then looked towards the yawning Volt. "You guys might want him to leave the room." The parents nodded and took Volt to their room. Chimchar then pressed play, wrapping his arm round his wife. She smiled and snuggled into him.

Snivy looked over to them and sighed, depressingly. That's what she wanted. A boyfriend. One that'd love her for her though, not her body or something like that. She then looked to her left and saw Oshawott watching the show, laughing at the joke told right at the start.

She's known him since their trainer was still alive and kicking with vigour. And she's completely stopped trying to figure him out. He's completely unpredictable. He's usually an idiot, but at times he can come through.

Like when she was upset, since most of them had separated to find family and stuff. She may not look like a people person, but she knew that at the end of the day, she held everyone of them close to her.

Oshawott was there to help her after everyone else was gone, and even convinced Tepig and Tranquil to stay with them. Another thing odd about that was that she was sure he'd be chasing Emolga like a rolling wheel of cheese.

And she isn't sure why, but it was this mysterious personality that attracted her to him. Sure he wasn't bad looking either. But she cared more for the personality side of pokemon.

But she was sure that he only cared for looks. He did chase after Emolga, even though she was clearly taking advantage of him and his stupidity.

"This next round is called Scenes We'd Like To See. This is for everyone so if you can all make your way over to the performance area please." Uxie's voice sounded from the TV. "The board will show us a scenario we'd al love to see, and the performers come in with their suggestions."

"The first subject is, Bad things to hear your new teacher say." They saw Pikachu step up to the microphone.

"ARE YOU CHEWING BOY! This is the worst blowjob I've had all day!" They all laughed at him and his harsh means of comedy. Pikachu wasn't the nicest of comedians. But he was a favourite among the viewers.

After a couple of others did their's they saw him take to the microphone again. "There's only one A on you're report card. It's from the school nurse and it stands for AIDS."

They all laughed as it changed to a cut scene. "Join me Uxie, with guests Pikachu, Mesprit, Meowth, Zangoose, Raikou and Mew for some light-hearted humour as we... NO! I'm not going to say as we mock the week! That would be a tragic thing to say!"

"Light-hearted suggests I'm not going to be in it much." Pikachu mentioned, causing laughter to erupt from the room.

"Mock the week like a bitch!" Mew mentioned.

"Yeah, take that you bitch week!" Uxie exclaimed, standing up from his chair, doing thrusting motions. "Yeah you like that!" The laughter continued from the audience, home and the panel.

"We got enough mocking for all those bitch days!" Pikachu added. Uxie nodded.

"Yeah! Take that seven days! Yeah for you Sunday! And you Thursday!" They calmed enough for most of them to go to bed. Getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>ML54: There you are guys. There will also be a lemon in this one. Not until later though.<p>

Turtwig: Yeah.

ML54: You're not suppose to be in this story.

Turtwig: Oh well. R&R everyone. And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	2. A Day at the Park

ML54:Heya Dudes and Dudettes, I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic, but I figured nows as good a time as any to update it.

Mew: MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon or the song.

ML54:SPOILERS!

**A Day at the Park**

Oshawott squinted as the light from the kitchen window hit his face. He turned in his half-sleep like state, to try and get a few more minutes sleep.

That was when he rolled on top of Tepig. In response, Tepig squealed like his pig ways, and jumped out. Oshawott yelped in surprise and they both fell over opposite sides of the bed. "What the Hell, man?" Tepig demanded.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get out of the sun." The otter pokemon replied. The pig just shook his head, poking his chest.

"I'll let you off this time. But don't do that again!" Oshawott nodded, stepping back being frightened, despite having type advantage. Just then, Piplup walked down the steps, yawning softly.

"Oh. Did we wake you Piplup?" Oshawott asked, in a guilty like way. Piplup smiled and shook her head.

"No. I usually get up this early." The penguin pokemon replied,. They heard a large rattling sound and turned to see Tepig get three apples from the fridge. Piplup turned to Oshawott.

"He has the apatite of a Snorlax and the courtesy of a Crobat." He answered, shaking his head slightly. "Can I get drink, please?" Piplup smiled at his manners.

"Go ahead. Help yourself." Oshawott smiled and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

* * *

><p>"Snivy..." Tranquil started, causing Snivy to look up at her, from her bed. "...What're ya' thinking?" Snivy sighed.<p>

"Nothing." The bird like pokemon looked at her, in an incredulously.

"Then why did you not answer the first time? I called you eight times!" Snivy's eyes widened, in a busted sort of look. She'd been daydreaming about the otter pokemon.

"Look if it's something personal, I could tell you something personal, so we both have equal leverage. Deal?" The snake like pokemon pondered this and smiled.

"Deal! But you go first." She reasoned. Tranquil nodded and started to blush a bit.

"Well. I kinda like Staraptor..." Snivy's eyes widened again.

"Really! You only just met!" Tranquil nodded.

"I know, I know. He's just a fun pokemon to talk to. And he's got a great sense of humour as well." A sigh escaped Snivy's lips, smiled adorning them.

"Well. I heard from Pikachu that he's single and he is looking for someone. You should go for it." A blush crept onto Tranquil's cheeks as she pondered this idea.

"Maybe, anyway. Your turn." Snivy nodded, her green cheeks becoming red.

"Well. I kind of like...Actually love...Oshawott." She finally admitted, feeling a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. Tranquil smiled, widely.

"I knew it!" Shocked, Snivy jumped back a little bit. "I knew you liked him and that's great! You guys would be SO cute together! Almost as cute as Pikachu and Buneary." Just as this was said, they heard the rabbit pokemon giggle, as she was carried by Pikachu past the door.

"Pikachu, you don't need to carry me." Pikachu smirked.

"You know you love it." Buneary blushed, no attempt to hide, but smiled anyway.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p>Oshawott was humming to himself, rocking back and forth on his chair. There was a deck of cards in the middle of the table. Piplup was to his left and Tepig was to his right. They each held five cards. "I'll see your 2 poke and I'll raise you five."<p>

"I fold!" Piplup declared, holding no matching or corresponding cards. Tepig was holding three Jacks and two Twos.

"I'll call. Read them and weep!" He declared, showing off his cards. Oshawott smirked.

"So start." He replied, showing four Aces and a King. Tepig's eyes bugged out as Oshawott took all the rest of the chips, indicating that he won.

"I guess that's what I get for challenging a you and losing for the eighteenth time." Tepig moaned, handing over 200 poke. Just then, Chimchar, Pikachu and Buneary walked/been carried into the room. Chimchar kissed Piplup on the beak.

"Good game?" Piplup pouted.

"I owe Oshawott 200 poke." Chimchar sweat dropped, as Oshawott chuckled and gave Tepig back his poke.

"I don't mind guys. You don't have to pay me. I have plenty of money." Tepig sighed, inwardly with relief as he pocketed his money.

"Thanks dude. If I were to give you poke every time I lost a game. I'd have paid you 2500 poke right now." Volt then bounded into the room, with his parents following.

"What we doing today? What we doing today?" He yelled as everyone else came down. Pikachu shrugged.

"It's only fair that we let our guests decide. They're new to the area after all." Oshawott smiled.

"Cool. What about the Trainer Memorial Park?" Volt started jumping up and down excitedly.

"YAY!" Snivy smiled slightly at the cute child's antics.

"I guess we're going to the park then."

* * *

><p>The park wasn't very busy, but their were still plenty of pokemon there. Volt got excited and zoomed off towards the playground, with a worrying mother following him. "Careful in the snow Volt!" Buizel sighed.<p>

"My family's crazy." He said to himself, more than the others and ran after them too. Pikachu piggy-backed Buneary over to a small café, because of her injury, and decided to stay there with her.

Chimchar, Tepig, Piplup, Staraptor, Tranquil and Poliswine went over to sit at some benches to rest a bit, from the tiring walk. Chansey and Croagunk just decided to sit near the playground and watch as Pachirisu and Buizel fruitlessly try to catch their son.

Oshawott and Snivy were sitting at a bench as well, by a lake. Snivy sighed. "Oshawott, I know it's cold but I think the huge hat and scarf is a bit much." True to her word, where she was wearing just a brown scarf, he was wearing a dark blue scarf that covered his mouth and nose, as well as a hat that acted almost like shades to cover his eyes.

"Sorry. I just don't like the cold." This statement caused suspicion to rise in Snivy.

"It was YOUR idea to come here. And water types have low body temperatures anyway..." She was interupted by a small Eevee bounded up to them.

"U-um. Excuse me. Are you Oshawott?" Snivy raised a brow at her nervousness, and suppressed any surprise that entered her features. Oshawott sighed.

"Yeah..." The Eevee squealed and got out a small note book.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asks, excitedly, causing Snivy to widen her eyes. Oshawott sighed, defeatedly.

"Alright. But don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?" Oshawott pretty much begged. Eevee's eyes sparkled as she nodded. So Oshawott took the notebook and pen. Then signed his name and a small message.

The Eevee skipped away, happily while Snivy held her wide eyed look. "Why did she want your autograph. And most importantly, HOW does she know you?" Oshawott sighed, defeatedly again and replied.

"I'm sort of a singer." Snivy stifled a chuckle. Oshawott raised a brow. "What? I'm serious."

"Oh yeah. Sing a song and prove it." She responded, flicking his chest with a vine. Oshawott's eyes burned with competition as he took a deep breathe.

"_I can see_

_You're not yourself_

_Even when your here_

_With me_

_I know that you're somewhere else" _

Snivy's eyes widened a bit at hearing his voice. He was telling the truth, and he even had her swaying a bit.

"_So put another record on_

_Kiss and lead me on_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Listen to the same sad song_

_Playing on repeat_

_Cos every time we come this close _

_My heart skip, skips a beat!" _

Oshawott found himself, getting lost in the words as well. He hadn't sung since he decided to quit. He smirked at Snivy's reaction and grabbed her vine, jumping from the bench. This in turn, pulling her up and started to spin in a circle.

"_So come on spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cos when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skip, skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this _

_That's when my heart skip skips a beat."_

He saw her blushing face, and took it as a sign of her being uncomfortable, letting go. He saw that he had spun them in front of a wide eyed, crowd of their friends who were resting.

In the end, he knew his secret was out there, so he carried on.

"_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh _

_Oh!_

_So hung up_

_We can't let go_

_If you really have to leave_

_One more time just move me slow."_

He smirked when they started to bob their heads to the music. He then saw the small crowd he was gathering and just smiled, allowing them to hear him, if for the last time. Taking off his stupid disguise, he carried on upon hearing the gasp from the audience.

"_So put another record on play it on repeat_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Cos all you ever need to know is what you do to me_

_And everytime you come this close_

_My heart skip skips a beat."_

He offered a paw to Tranquil. She just shrugged her wings and put her wing in Oshawott's as she was promptly pulled up and spun.

"_So come on spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cos when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skip, skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this _

_That's when my heart skip skips a beat."_

He let a giggling bird like pokemon go and kept going, with people clapping and whooping.

"_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh _

_Oh_

_Oh!"_

He paused, as two pokemon brothers, a Minun and Plusle shrugged and jumped in.

"_**Rizzle Kicks. Yeah at the start of the night I was like (what) Let's have need a team talk. Playing with this lady ain't something I'd agreed for. Vibes keep going up and down like a see-saw. Should have just taken her to the cinema to see Saw. Cool, she let me stick with her I figured her figure's a sure shot winner. Plus I've got to lead from the back, I'm a skipper."**_

The two brothers went back into the crowd while Oshawott clapped for them and he moved back to the middle.

"_You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat!"_

He then saw the little Eevee from before and offered a paw. The Eevee smiled widely with a small blush adorning her cheeks as she took his paw and jumped into the middle as Oshawott spun round.

"_So come on spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cos when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skip, skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this _

_That's when my heart skip skips a beat." _

He let her go and took a bow as the crowd cheered. Eevee jumped up to her parents excitedly as the crowd dispersed, respecting Oshawott's privacy. He is retired after all. That was a rare treat for them. "And thank you Minun and Plusle!" The two smiled and nodded back while making their way over to the playground. He turned and smirked at Snivy.

"That answer your bet?" Snivy, still blushing a bit from the paw to paw contact earlier just nodded mutely. Pikachu came over, piggy backing Buneary again, looking confused.

"What was all that about?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Everyone from the café came out saying something about an Oshy being here." Oshawott rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's my nickname. It's catchier than Oshawott." He smiled goofily. "But it felt great to be singing again. Like I was letting out a lot of endorphins. I don't know what they are, but I heard I shouldn't have too many." Tepig then raised the question on everyone's minds.

"Why didn't you tell us you sang?" He sighed.

"I just wanted to be treated normally. Not like a celebrity. I mean it was great and all, but I much prefer the quieter life. Less stressful." Pikachu nodded.

"I can understand being treated like a celebrity." He tilted his head towards Buneary. "She was ogling me since the start of the Sinnoh journey." Buneary smirked.

"Yeah. But I wore ya' down Pika'." She replied, rubbing her head into the crook of his neck. He chuckled. Buizel and Pachirisu then came up with Volt between them.

"I think we should go now. Volt just put an electrical charge on the slide and a Totodile followed him. She's going to the Pokemon Center now." The others stifled a chuckle as they nodded and left.

* * *

><p>ML54: You know the drill! Review!<p> 


	3. Outbursts

ML54: I know it's long overdue. And you're all going to hate me because it's so short. But I had to put a chapter like this out because it gives me somewhere to go. As I said, this story will still be on hold while I do Staying at the Hall, but some of you guys are getting a little impatient with this. And of course I understand why. Disclaimer please Poliswine.

Poliswine: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Outbursts**

"So you're sure that Volt will get EVERYTHING he needs?" Pachirisu asked Buneary for, possibly, the hundredth time. Most of them were going out to the town to see the sights with the four visitors. But, since Buneary had a broken leg, she needed to stay home.

And since Volt was too young, he also needed to stay. Pikachu was staying as well because he would be too worried about the rabbit pokemon if he left her alone. "Yes, for the last time I have everything. Enjoy your night out. Volt's asleep anyway." The said rabbit pokemon replied, waving her hand to shoo the worried mother.

"C'mon Pachi. Stop hassling Buneary, she can handle a SLEEPING Volt." Buizel told his girlfriend sternly. "Now we need to get ready. We're leaving in like 10 minutes." Pachirisu nodded and rushed upstairs. "Sorry about her. She's just really protective." Buneary shook her head.

"Don't worry. I know." She then nodded to the way Pachirisu went. "Now go get ready. Me and Pikachu can handle Volt." Buizel sighed.

"Yeah. I know you can. Pikachu, I'm not too sure about." He then took off into his and Pachirisu's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Oshawott started swaying on his feet by the door, the tune of his recently sung song in his head. Just as his hips swayed, he bumped into Poliswine who had walked up. "Oops. Sorry man." He apologised, standing straight. Poliswine just waved it off.<p>

"It's cool. So why are you so happy?" Oshawott shrugged, hopping to the left.

"I don't know. I can't help the feeling I'm going to burst into song though. Like this is some sort of musical." Oshawott shuddered. "I hate those things. I get those poorly constructed songs stuck in my head all the time!" Poliswine rolled his eyes.

"I think you're over exaggerating a bit." He argued, standing next to him, waiting on the others.

They waited for about ten seconds before Oshawott inquired. "You're thinking about Hey Batter Batter by High School Musical, aren't you?"

"Oh my Arceus! It won't go away!" Poliswine exclaimed, throwing his head onto the ground. "Must! Beat! Song! Out! Of! Head!"

Chimchar and Tepig then walked up and raised their equivalent of eyebrows at the Dual type pokemon. "Should we ask?" Oshawott shook his head.

"Please, oh Arceus, don't!" He countered, now beating his own head into the ground. The two Fire types just shrugged in response. Then Tepig nudged Chimchar.

"I'll bet you Poliswine stops first." Chimchar grinned.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>"Snivy. Are you done yet?" Tranquil asked, staring at the door to the bathroom. "I need to go!" She exclaimed, crossing her legs together as Staraptor crossed by. He stopped ad stepped backwards to meet the fellow bird pokemon.<p>

"You know there's another bathroom just down there, right?" He asked, pointing a wing down the hall he just came from. Tranquil jumped and faced him.

"Oh Arceus! You scared the feathers off me." She replied, glaring at him. She then took in what he just said and rushed off to the bathroom that was just pointed out to her.

Just as she left, Snivy had com out of the bathroom. "Alright I'm...Hey where'd Tranquil go?" Staraptor chuckled.

"I pointed her to the other bathroom." Snivy nodded, slowly growing annoyed.

"Great. I rushed myself for the pokemon that only just decided to go to another area to pee!" She exclaimed. Staraptor just shrugged.

"I don't get why you girls take so long in the bathroom anyway. You look fine, C'mon. We leave in like two minutes!" He then, obviously using Quick Attack, flew down the rest of the corridor. Snivy sighed.

"Your not the one trying to get a dense as a Slowpoke guy to notice you." She replied to thin air as she descended the hall way too.

"Why are they beating their heads on the ground?" She heard Chansey ask, as she came to the group at the door. She looked and saw Poliswine and Oshawott, literally, beating their heads against the floor.

"Something about a musical?" Croagunk suggested. The others turned, surprised he actually said anything. He just stared back at them, unnerving them to turn back towards the pair, Oshawott now rubbing his head.

"And it's gone!" He declared, happily. Poliswine then stopped as well. They then heard a sigh and a cheer and turned to the two Fire types in question.

"I lost another bet!" Tepig complained. Tranquil, who had just arrived, shook her head.

"Give it up Tepig. Your about as lucky as an Exploud in a hall of mirrors who stubbed his toe." The others chuckled at poor Tepig's expense. Well everyone but Oshawott. He was busy staring at Snivy.

She hadn't really done a lot. Just a green dress that her tail lowered to be able to be free. _"Was Snivy always this pretty? Well I guess I wouldn't have noticed. She'd been in her tough girl stance." _He thought to himself, before shaking the thought from his head and standing up.

"Alright, everyone's here! Let's go!" Piplup cheered, opening the door to the cold while everyone got their coats.

"Piplup! You're coat!" Chimchar called to his wife in worry as she started walking out with out it. He sighed and took it, running slowly after her. The others followed at a calmer pace.

* * *

><p>"So Pikachu..." The yellow mouse looked up to see Buneary sitting down with her casted foot up on a stool. "...how's the show going?"<p>

"Mock the Week?" Buneary nodded. "Well, the new series starts next month, so I'm working on new material. But it's getting really hard to make fun of people in new ways." He complained, sitting on the stool, carefully, next to her foot.

"I know you Pikachu. And you're one of, if not, the funniest Pokemon I've ever seen. Others had said so. You're almost famous. I'm sure you can come up with something." She responded, smiling softly at him.

"Thanks Bun'. You always know what to say." As he said this, he leant down and kissed her softly.

Buneary smiled into it and leant forward a bit as well. So the Electric type shuffled to get into a more comfortable position.

Unfortunately, a small box then fell out of his pocket and hit the ground. It didn't make much of a sound, but Buneary heard it with her ultrasenstive ears. She pulled back and looked at the box. "Um...Pika' you dropped...something blue?" He looked down and then held a panicked expression.

"Oh! No-noth... Oh I can't lie!" Pikachu exclaimed, picking the box up and sitting down again. "It's not in my nature to lie." Buneary tilted her head to the side.

"Why would you need to?" She asked, curiosity starting to take over.

"I was going to wait until we could go somewhere a little bit more romantic for this. Not the house. But..." He then got off the seat, and knelt down in front of her, causing her paws to fly over her mouth.

"Buneary...Well I can't really find words that can tell you how much you mean to me. You saved me from getting run over the first time we met and I, for some stupid reason, didn't see how perfect you were until last year. I loved you for about that time, but I guess, deep down I've always loved you. And yet you waited five years yourself until I finally fell for you and still held feelings this strong for me. In many ways I feel I don't deserve a great girl like you. But I've stopped going by what my brain says, and letting my heart guide me. So, Buneary, will you marry me?" Buneary literally had tears streaming down her face by the end of the heart felt sentiment behind the sudden proposal.

"It was always going to be a yes Pikachu. You didn't have to say all of that." Pikachu put the ring on her middle paw-finger **(I don't know what to call it.) **and hugged her, letting her cry out her tears of joy.

"I know I didn't have to. But I had to get all my feelings out there. You've been letting me know your feelings for so long, it only felt fair." She giggled lightly, pulling back a bit. Leaning up to kiss him, with him meeting in the middle.

* * *

><p>ML54: That's for all the Lagomorphshippers! I hope what Pikachu said wasn't too corny or overused or any thing like that.<p>

Piplup: Review if you want this fic rolling back up to speed. No flames though, apparently.


	4. Night Out

ML54: Hey everyone. I decided to take a break from Staying at the Hall, but will wirte a new chapter for it soon. For now, I need a few of my fics to be updated, such as this one.

Snivy: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or the song.

**Night Out**

Outside the house, the group of 12 had been wandering the streets, not particularly sure where to go exactly. They soon found something though, when they saw a crowd of pokemon gather round a park with a large stage in the front. "Looks like a concert." Buizel deduced, seeing a group of girls holding up a banner saying 'Christmas Concert'.

"Well done, Sherlock!" Piloswine responded, trotting along. "Well, this seems pretty cool, let's check this out." The others shrugged and followed him.

Soon they came up to the entrance to the park with a couple of Magnemite standing guard. "ZZT Hold. You need to pay 300 poke each entry. ZZT."

"How much?" Pachirisu exclaimed, looking at the stage uncertainly. "I don't know if this thing is worth going to for that kind of money."

"ZZT Well are you coming in or not. Others may need to come in so we must ask you to move along ZZT." Oshawott faced the group.

"C'mon! I'll get us something to eat somewhere." The Magnemite's eye widened at hearing the voice.

"ZZT! Oshy Wott! Is that your name?" Oshawott raised his equivalent of an eyebrow while the others just tried to contain their laughter.

"Not my REAL name. Just my old career nickname. Why?" The Magnemite's magnet arms flashed their colours of red and blue.

"ZZT! It's an honour to meet you sir! I'm a huge fan! ZZT!" A light-bulb flashed inside the magnet pokemon's mind. "I know! I'll let you and your friends in for free if you preform a song on the stage. What do you say? ZZT."

Oshawott put a paw to his chin. He really wanted to, but at the same time, didn't. He turned to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"It's not our choice Oshawott." Tepig shrugged. "You don't have to do something you don't want just for us."

"Yeah, although I think Tepig might just be saying that cause you offered to buy something for us to eat." Snivy added, ignoring the glare that Tepig sent her way. Oshawott was now contemplating hard.

He really enjoyed singing in the park earlier, so some of the pokemon in the crowd might think that he was going to preform. That was proved when he saw some of them holding an Oshy Wott sign. Well, he shrugged, can't let the fans down.

"Sure. But I get to pick the song." He added quickly. He had this particular song stuck in his head for some reason. Usually when Snivy was close to him.

"ZZT! Deal!" He then moved out of the way to let them through. "Can I also get your autograph for my daughter? She's a bigger fan than I am and I'm a BIG fan. ZZT." Oshawott smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So, do you think he's going to sing the same song again?" Staraptor asked as they sat on a plastic, fold out table. At least the place had free drinks.<p>

"I doubt it." Tepig replied. "He's probably got a lot of songs in mind. Oh look! First band's on." The group were called The Electrics, leading with an Electabuzz, with a Raichu, Luxio and Electrode. "Wow, how does the Electrode play an instrument?"

"He's a back up singer Tepig." Chansey corrected, giggling when he turned even redder from embarrassment. He took a swig of the drink in front of him.

"Wow. This stuff is actually alcoholic." Pachirisu gasped, and knocked hers away from her. The others turned to her in confusion.

"I can't drink that! I'll mess up the breast milk for Volt." Buizel sighed, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Volt hasn't needed breast feeding for a week Pachi'. You're fine to be drinking." Pachirisu shook her head defiantly. She then sighed to herself.

"I wonder what he's doing now?"

"Probably sleeping." Piplup suggested. "That's what you said he was doing. Pikachu and Buneary can handle him. So quit worrying and loosen up!" She continued, trying to pick up the mood a little.

Snivy sighed to herself watching the group, looking at the stage unblinkingly, trying to determine how long it will be until Oshawott will come on. Tranquil noticed and grinned to herself, continuing her talk with Staraptor.

"So, you had no idea he was a singer." Staraptor asked her, causing her to shake out of her thoughts.

"Nope. Not until he started randomly singing in the middle of the park. There wasn't even any tunes nearby. It was just him." Staraptor nodded. Tranquil sighed to herself. She was trying to get up the nerve to ask him out, but she used to believe it was the male's job to take the initiative.

"Snivy, Tranquil, Tepig! Is that you guys!" The three turned in surprise, and the others in confusion to see a small white squirrel pokemon with yellow cheeks and a black back half.

"Emolga?" Tranquil asked, inwardly letting out a depressed sigh for Snivy. She knows how much Oshawott liked Emolga. During the end of their trainers that was a bit different. Oshawott had stopped the shameless flirting and Emolga stopped using and playing him. But those two still hung out a lot.

"It really is you!" She declared, happily hugging Tranquil and Tepig. Tranquil hugged back, awkwardly and Tepig, happy to see another friend, hugged back enthusiastically. Emolga was going to hug Snivy as well, but saw her tense and just settled for patting her on the shoulder.

"It's been so long! How are you guys? What have you been doing? Where the Hell is Oshawott?" She went on, suddenly remembering his absence. "He went with you guys, that much I'm certain of."

"If I could just cut in!" Chimchar interrupted. "Who're you?" He asked. Emolga put on a fake annoyance expression.

"Aw. How did they forget to tell you about me? I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm Emolga, I used to travel with these guys with my trainer Iris." She sighed in between. "Wow I miss her. So I decided to travel the world a little and settled down in Veilstone City. I came here for the concert."

"Well that cleans up what you've been doing. We've basically settled down in Straiton City, but came to visit Pikachu and his friends for Christmas." Tepig replied, taking another drink. "Wow that's strong stuff."

"Well you still didn't answer one question. Where's the lovable bundle of blue and white fur himself?" Tranquil saw Snivy glare at her and held her wing out ready.

"You'll see in a few moments. You want to join us?" Croagunk suggested, pointing at the spare space next to Tepig. "There's room." Emolga happily glided over and next to Tepig.

"Thanks. I'd be lonely by myself." Snivy raised her equivalent of an eyebrow.

"You came by yourself." Emolga sighed.

"No. I WAS supposed to have a date, but the guy stood me up." She folded her arms. "Sometimes I regret rejecting Oshawott. He's a lot sweeter than a lot of the guys out there."

* * *

><p>"Oshy Wott, you're on in a few!" Oshawott sighed and thanked the Machoke stage hand, as he handed the music instructor the tune that needs to be played.<p>

"And now guys! Are you ready for a real treat!" The singer, Benevolence an Ivysaur, called to the crowd. Her reply was a loud cheer. Oshawott grabbed a microphone and tugged on his collar nervously.

"Well, he's a pop legend! A big influence on me to become a singer and I'm sure a lot of you will know who I'm talking about! Here's OSHY WOTT!" She turned to walk off stage as the smoke machines made a misty sort of feel that he walked through. The crowd cheered as they recognised the tune of his very first song.

Emolga's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! He's the Oshy Wott! I always thought he looked familiar." She said to herself quietly as the he began to sing.

"_Where do I begin?_

_Should I tell you how bad I need you now?_

_Yeah, you're underneath my skin_

_But I'm confused, my head is spinning all around."_

A lot of the crowd were starting to bob their heads to the catchy music. Emolga's eyes started to sparkle and she grabbed Tepig's paw. "C'mon Tepig!" She dragged him around where others were dancing while Tepig blushed quite badly.

"_I waited so long_

_I need to know, darling, what is on your mind!"_

Oshawott did a spin on the spot, smile at the crowd cheering him on. He looked and saw his friends sitting at a table to the side a little. His eyes landed on Snivy for, possibly, the fourth time right now.

"_Normally I try to run and I might even want to hide_

_'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes_

_So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign_

_That you feel how I feel for you, baby please don't let me go!"_

He looked and saw that only Piloswine and Snivy were left on the table. The others, he assumed, were in the crown of the pokemon dancing. Maybe Tepig got drunk again.

"_Baby, please don't let me go_

_Baby, please don't let me go_

_No, please don't let me go_

_Baby, no, no, no, no..._

_Ba, da, ba, de, da, da_

_What else can I say?_

_(can I say)_

_My heart is b-beating double time, yeah_

_And do you feel the same?_

_(Do you feel the same?)_

_Don't leave me in the dark, no_

_But baby, don't put out this spark, no."_

He didn't know why it was this particular song, so he just thought about it while singing the next verse.

"_I waited so long_

_I need to know, darling, what is on your mind_

_Normally I try to run and I might even want to hide_

_'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes_

_So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign_

_That you feel how I feel for you, baby, please don't let me go." _

Suddenly, realisation came to him. This song is like the situation him and Snivy are in, he doesn't know what Snivy thinks of him. It's very difficult to read her. And he need to know what she's thinking because he...loves her.

"_Baby, please don't let me go_

_Baby, please don't let me go_

_No, please don't let me go_

_Baby, no, no, no, no..._

_Caught in the inquisition under these conditions_

_I need a definition, is it love that we're sharing? Show me that you're caring_

_You see my fascination, tell me I'm not mistaken_

_Give me the information I need, 1, 2, 3!"_

Oshawott decided to end by walking, with a little beat to his step, towards the back. He was the last act, so he was closing the show.

"_Normally I try to run and I might even want to hide_

_'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes_

_So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign_

_That you feel how I feel for you, baby, please don't let me go._

_(Don't let me go)_

_Baby, please don't let me go_

_(Please don't let me go)_

_Baby, please don't let me go_

_(Don't let me go)_

_No, please don't let me go_

_Baby, no, no, no, no..."_

"Thank you and goodnight!" He called as the song ended, bowing as he left as the crowd cheered for him. He forgotten how good it felt to bring joy to others.

* * *

><p>After most of the crowds had gone, the group had found Oshawott rubbing his paw with a pained expression on his face. "What's up Oshy?" Chimchar asked. Oshawott sighed.<p>

"You guys aren't going to stop calling me Oshy, are you?" The others shrugged.

"You said it yourself. It's easier to say then your full name." Tepig reasoned. "But why are you rubbing your paw?"

"Signing, like, 1000 autographs. It's a lot more difficult than it looks." He then looked and spotted the familiar Flying/Electric dual type pokemon. "Emolga?" He continued. She smiled.

"Good to see you again Oshy. I would ask how you've been doing, but it seemed pretty obvious when you were up there." She explained, hugging him. He hugged back, smiling.

"It's good to see you too." He then let go. "We were going to get something to eat, you can join us if you want?" Snivy sighed, sadly. Of course he still likes Emolga, maybe loves from the way he used to do everything for her.

"Well, I don't really want to impose." Piplup shook her head.

"It's not really imposing. Oshawott offered to pay for it. I'm sure he has enough money." Emolga let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess it's better than going home to an empty home again." Snivy cursed Piplup in her own head. She was going to decline! Why pressure her into it? "Hey can I talk to you for a bit Oshy. Alone."

"Yeah sure. We'll catch up guys!" The others nodded and started to leave, Snivy more depressed if anything. She knew she was going to pretend to date him to get his money or something.

"So what do you need?" Oshawott asked, curious as to why Emolga was all nervous now. "You're not trying to flirt with me again, are you?" She shook her head.

"No. We talked about that, remember. It's just...well I think...I well..." Oshawott smirked.

"Ah! You like someone. Who is it? Who is it?" Emolga giggled at his childish way to try and make her a little more comfortable.

"Hehe...Well I think I may like Tepig..." She quietened down as she ended her sentence.

"Wow! Really?" Emolga nodded, timidly. "Well. You got a Hell of a chance with him. Heck, you're a shoe in! No-one's ever liked him like that before." Oshawott then eyed her curiously again. "But why Tepig?"

"I don't really know why. I just do. Although I have always had a preference to Fire types for some odd reason." Oshawott smiled, knowingly.

"That would probably why we never really worked out. I'm the opposite of a Fire type. And I guess, I owe you a confession so we have equal leverage so we can't use either against each other." He suggested.

"Cool! Gossip!" The retired pop singer chuckled.

"Well, I sort of just found out I'm in love with...Snivy." Emolga jumped.

"I KNEW IT!" He jumped back and fell over in shock. "I always knew you liked her! I think you doing all those things for me was just a way to get Snivy to notice you."

"Really?" He asked, curiously. He never thought about it. He always thought he had a genuine crush on Emolga.

"Yeah of course. I mean you were sweet. But you only really paid me any sort of attention when Snivy was around."

"I feel like a jerk as well as an idiot for only just realising I loved her now. And trying to get her jealous. I must suck, bad." Emolga put her paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that, if you don't tell her, she won't think anything of it. She's the forgive and forget type. She won't hold it against you." He sighed, as the two started to run to catch up to the others.

"Yeah. She's great like that."

* * *

><p>ML54: I liked Emolga, so decided to put her back in. Mainly to get Snivy jealous. But she is adorable as well.<p>

Emolga: *Shrugs* Can't help it if I look cute. So obey my cuteness and review!

Random Ghost: Must review for cuteness...

ML54: Giritina! I thought I told you to get rid of that ghost like *looks at watch* seven months ago!

Giritina: *Shrugs* Aparantly Ghost Busters were out of business.


	5. Secret Santa

ML54: I know it's been a while. But here's the next chapter.

Pikachu: Took you long enough! It's been at least a week!

ML54: Um...I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Santa<strong>

Pikachu and Buneary were just sitting in the room holding five playing cards each. "Go fish." Buneary sighed.

"Pikachu, we're playing poker."

"Yatzee."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"King me?" He asked, looking at the cards in confusion. Buneary looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "Is it too late to say that I don't know the rules to poker?"

"A bit." She answered, shaking her head and smirking at his silliness. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 o clock at night. "Maybe we should go to bed. It's getting pretty late." Pikachu followed her eyes to the clock and squinted a bit.

"Holy Mew! It's 1 in the morning!" Buneary jumped at that remark, looking at him like he'd grow a second head.

"Sweetie...This is going to sound like an awkward question...but you DO know how to tell time, right?" Pikachu met her eyes with a look that suggested that she was the crazy one.

"Of course...Why? What time do you make it?" Buneary pointed to the number on the clock.

"Well, the little hand is on the 11 and the big hand is on the 0. That would suggest it's 11 o clock." Pikachu followed her paw, squinting harder before clicking his fingers.

"Oh. My mistake." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Buneary didn't listen, instead she got a book and handed it to him.

"Could you read me a few lines from that book please?" Pikachu, not being able to resist the cute face she made, took the book and opened it to the first page. Heck, if she keeps that face going, this is going to be one EXPENSIVE wedding.

"Okay...Prid at Provenance..." Buneary interrupted.

"_Pride and Prejudice._" She corrected to a stumped Pikachu, squinting at the book.

"Oh. So it is..." Pikachu shook his head and continued. "My my Mr Dante..."

"_Darcy._"Buneary interrupted yet again. Pikachu just threw the book to the side.

"This book is stupid! Why would the font be SO blurry?!"

"Pikachu..." Buneary whined, causing him to look at her again. "It's not got a blurry font. Have you ever considered that you may need glasses?"

"Pft. No. I can see perfectly fine. Like that box saying Decovatians right there." Buneary sighed.

"That box says _decorations_ Pikachu. Decovatians isn't a word." She then looked at a list of some sort next to her. "We're buying our Christmas presents for our Secret Santas tomorrow. But before that you are going to the optometrist." Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

"To see Santa's Stantler?" Buneary held a stupefied look on her face.

"What? No. An eye doctor."

* * *

><p>"...and that's how to balance a fork on your nose without poking yourself in the eye." Oshawott explained, tiltering back and forth with a fork on the tip of his nose, sharp end up.<p>

"That's great and all Oshawott." Tepig started, while he removed the silverware. "But that had absolutely nothing to do with what we asked you about your old career." The group were in a restaurant on a white clothed table.

It was quite a fancy restaurant, so the servers weren't all to happy with what Oshawott was doing. But the owner didn't want him to leave considering who he was.

The otter just tutted. "Let me finish. What I haven't said was that after I showed the other Pokemon round the pond, we decided to go on the karaoke and a scout was impressed and asked me to come with him."

Emolga smirked and shook her head. "And you just trust any random stranger that walks up to you and asks you to come with them?" The others had to try and stifle their laughing while Oshawott rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're lucky Pikachu isn't here..." Piplup started, breaking to try and stifle another laugh coming up. "...he'd rip the shit out of you."

"Ma'am. May I please ask for you not to swear here? We have children in the building." A Mr. Mime server had asked, approaching the table. "And your food is ready."

"Thank you Lewis." Buizel replied, knowing this particular Pokemon from a Rescue mission he took to help him. "And it won't happen again."

"Hey look. They're getting the Christmas tree up in the park." Piloswine mentioned, pointing to the large tree that was being pushed upright in the middle of the park where the stage used to be. "So, you guys ready for secret Santa tomorrow?"

"You bet. This'll be fun!" Chimchar mentioned, between his food. "We pick names tomorrow."

"Yeah. You guys'll definatly have a blast." Emolga added, sighing at the end. Snivy caught on.

"What's wrong Emolga?" She shook her head glancing at the group.

"It's nothing. Really."

"But, as far as we're aware, you live alone Emolga. You don't want to spend Christmas alone, do you?" Oshawott asked, causing a sagged sigh from the Dual type.

"It's fine. I've spent my last three alone. This one won't be any different."

"Oh come one." Pachirisu cut in. "Come and spend it with us. There's still one bed left in the guest room Snivy and Tranquil are staying in."

"I really don't want to impose..."

"No one should spend Christmas alone. C'mon Emolga you're one of Pikachu's friends too, so you're a friend of ours." Oshawott interrupt. Emolga let a small smile on her lips.

"Well...if you insist." Snivy looked down, making sure not to let anyone else see. Looks like she'll be around WAY longer than she thought. Oshawott did catch her look, however, and got confused.

"_Huh? Why's Snivy looking so down? I know her and Emolga don't get along. But we can't kick Emolga back to her lonely place on Christmas." _

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip-The next morning<strong>

Pikachu, last night, was surprised when Emolga came back with everyone. But was still happy to see her. Everyone portrayed the same happiness when they saw that the rodent pair had gotten engaged.

But right now, it was morning. Oshawott, once again, tried to get out of the sun's light. But this time, instead of Tepig, he fell off the side of the makeshift bed. "OW!"

"WHAT?!" Tepig yelled, hearing Oshawott yell that. "Oshawott! What happened?!" The blue Pokemon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I sort of fell off the side." Tepig stared at him for couple more seconds before sighing.

"You're starting to act like my personal alarm clock dude. You've got to be more careful." Oshawott just laughed it off now rubbing the part of his head he landed on. Snivy rushed down after hearing Oshawott's fall.

"I heard Oshy's yell. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. Luckily he landed on his head, so no real damage." Oshawott laughed again while Snivy sent a small glare Tepig's way. Piplup then came down as well. "Morning Piplup."

"Morning Unova starters." She replied to them as a group heading to the kitchen. Tepig's eyes lit up at the prospect of food and rushed after her.

"You think he's going to ask first this time?" The Unova Water type asked the Grass type. She shook her head.

"Has the Distortion World started making sense?" Oshawott smirked in response, getting up off the floor.

"Not last time I checked." He then offered a paw to Snivy. "Want to ask for some breakfast?"

Snivy blushed, but took his paw anyway. "Sure..."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys." Chimchar announced to the group sitting in the front room after the bed was converted back into a sofa. Piplup Buizel and Pachirisu with Volt on her lap were sitting on the sofa. Buneary took the armchair with Pikachu sitting on the arm of the armchair. The other sofa was occupied by Tepig Croagunk and Emolga. Tranquil and Staraptor were perched behind it. The rest were sitting on the floor. "Time to pick our Secret Santas. I'll just pass the hat around and you guys pick a name out."<p>

Chimchar went first, seeing as he had the hat. He got Buizel. "Your turn Buneary." She nodded and pulled out a name. She got Piplup.

"Here you go Pikachu." He nodded, took the hat, and pulled out a name. He squinted at it carefully.

"_Binairy, Binary...oh Buneary." _He pumped his fist in his head. Good pull for him. He then handed it to Pachirisu.

She pulled the name Emolga. Yikes, they only just met! "Here you go Bui'."

"Thanks." He pulled out a name. Croagunk. Shit. "Your turn Piplup."

She pulled Staraptor's name. She shrugged. Could have been worse. She handed it over to Emolga. "Your turn new girl."

She smiled in response and pulled Tepig's name. She handed it back to Tranquil. "Here you go Tranquil." The Dual type said, smiling wider.

Tranquil pulled out Piloswine's name. Oh well, could be worse. She handed it to Tepig wordlessly.

Tepig pulled out Pikachu. He then handed it to Staraptor. "It's your turn Staraptor." He nodded to him taking the hat of slowly decreasing names and pulled out Tranquil.

He handed the hat to Croagunk, "Your turn Croagunk." He silently took it and pulled out Pachirisu's name. And then handed it to Chansey.

She took it with a quick 'thank you' and pulled Chimchar. She handed it to Piloswine.

"Thanks." He said, taking the hat. He pulled out the slip of paper containing Chansey's name. He then handed it to Oshawott. "Hey you go Oshy."

"Thanks." He answered, pulling out Snivy's name. _"Sweet!" _He cheered in his head, handing it to Snivy.

Snivy took it and, being left with one name, pulled out Oshawott. _"Just what I was hoping for."_

"Alright that's everyone. Hand me back the hat." Snivy gave it back questionable.

"Why do you want the hat back?" Piplup sighed as he put on the black top hat.

"Because it's his hat. I still think you look ridiculous in that thing Chimchar." She complained while Chimchar, playfully, stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not getting rid of it. It cost 70 poke." He crossed his arms in an 'end of discussion' type of motion.

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Buneary had gone to the Optician's, via Buneary's insistence, and waiting for her doctor to see him. Pikachu was squinting to read the magazine he was reading, not realising it was an article about menstruation. The rabbit had taken to ignoring him saying stuff like 'Why is there blood in this kids book?'.<p>

He thought he picked up the Gruffalo. Instead he picked up Gruff and Low for Women. She also had to ignore the strange glances other Pokemon were giving them.

Finally after what felt like forever but in reality was like ten minutes, they were called into Dr. Hypno's room. "About time." She sighed, ripping the book out of Pikachu's paws and dragging him in there.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"NO you weren't!" She replied to his comment about the women's magazine and enter the office. There, a yellow humanoid pokemon wearing a doctor's coat and a simple red shirt and black trousers greeted them.

"Good to see you again Buneary. This must be your Boyfriend." He nodded towards the other yellow Pokemon with a smile. "So, Pikachu, can you take a seat and we'll get started."

"Yeah sure. But my eyes are fine." Pikachu replied, sitting down. Buneary facepalmed while the Hypno laughed a bit.

"Oh really. The you'll know that you just sat on the coffee table." Pikachu blinked and squinted to see that he, in fact, was sitting on a coffee table. He jumped up and sat again, on the big chair this time.

"Whoops." Hypno nodded to the chart opposite him.

"Okay read out the letters in front of you from left to right, top to bottom." The Chart read A, H, D, R, F, D, S, Y, E, J.

"Alright. A, H, O, K, E, O, Z, T, F, L." Hypno marked him down, a few points. Before putting a strange binocular like thing in front of him.

"Well, you got all but 2 of the wrong. Try this." Suddenly, Pikachu felt his eyes straining a lot less, seeing the letters like he would have before.

"A, H, D, R, F, D, S, Y, E, J." Pikachu answered. The Doctor nodded, before pulling the binoculars away and walking back to his desk.

"Unfortunately Pikachu, it looks like your vision has become quite bad."

"What are you talking about Doc? I can see fine." Buneary sighed, and turned Pikachu away from the yellow picture of a house on the wall towards the Optician. "Okay. I think I see the problem now."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere!" Buneary exclaimed, having to have dragged Pikachu down here in the first place. The Doctor chuckled, pulling out a black case.

"Don't worry though. All you have to do is wear these glasses and you'll be fine." Pikachu took the case and pulled out the glasses. Placing them onto the bridge of his nose so the long bits wrapped around his ears. "Now don't sleep in those, you'll risk damaging them."

"Thanks Doctor." Buneary decided to say before Pikachu could object and pushed him out the door. "See you next month."

"Buneary! You're bruising my back!"

* * *

><p>ML54: Sorry, no real cliff hanger, but it's for the best. I won't be able to work with this much and shouldn't leave you guys in suspense anymore than I should.<p>

Mew: 'Rolls eyes' Of course. It's such a tradegy that you can't work on this.

ML54: Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Please Review. No flaming.


	6. Troublemaker

ML54: Hey guys, well it's that time of year again and I thought that I'd get this fic done for Christmas, with the final chap released on Christmas.

Pikachu: Right, so about two more chapters.

Snivy: Well, it's one more fic he's got done.

ML54: Disclaimer please Mew.

Mew: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon or the song Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rider.

**Troublemaker**

Oshawott sighed sadly, walking out of yet another store. Still nothing for Snivy that'd seem good enough.

The water type has been in this mall for hours and the whole of yesterday! Yet everything he seemed to find that Snivy might like didn't seem to be a grand enough gesture. He wanted to find something that expresses his feelings for her, but yet...

...plus all the fans dropping in and asking for autographs wasn't helping his concentration any. There have been about fifty Pokemon that had recognised him and asked for his autograph. And fourteen of them had been girls and had given him there numbers too. He even got this one GUY'S number. Creepy.

He had decided to get rid of them, sure it seemed rude, but didn't want to risk Snivy seeing them and thinking he was a player. He just wanted a good girlfriend who understood him. And Snivy was that girl.

While thinking he didn't realise he was heading straight into someone until it was too late and they both landed on the floor. "Oh Arceus I'm sorry!" The other Pokemon, a Charmander, apologised immediately. "I guess I was lost in thought."

"That's a coincidence, so was I." Oshawott replied, accepting the Chamander's outstretched paw thankfully, as he helped Oshawott up. "We were just an accident waiting to happen, weren't we?"

"Yeah...Oshy? That you?" Oshawott's eyes widened as he recognised the lizard like pokemon in front of him.

"Pyro? I didn't know you were in Sinnoh." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"And I didn't know you were here either. Small world, huh?" Pyro replied, shaking paws with his old friend. "So what you been thinking about?"

"Well...I'm trying to find a gift for this girl I like...But it can't be something simple and she's not the dressy kind of girl either. Not much into jewellery." Pyro whistled.

"Wow. Exactly the kind of girl you've been looking for then?"

"Exactly. I sort of gave up trying to find her at one point, but then she just sort of...appeared." Pyro nodded, looking towards the stage that was being set up.

"Hey dude, why not write her a song?" This perked Oshy's interest, motioning for Pyro to elaborate. "Well you said she didn't really like material possessions, so why not try and give her something that comes from your heart. And know that you love to sing. It's like putting your two loves together."

"That's brilliant!" The water type exclaimed, not caring who else heard. "I could SO do that. Thank you man! Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Pyro glanced at the stage again and nodded.

"Actually you can. I'm set to go on that stage, so you want to preform our song?" Oshy nodded.

"I could do that. I love that song!"

* * *

><p>Snivy, at this point, could be wandering around in the Distortion World and still be having more fun than she is now!<p>

Tranquil had suggested that, since Snivy and Emolga hadn't gotten their presents for their secret Santas yet, that they should come back here today and maybe help each other out.

Right now Emolga was trying to find something for someone, taking a key interest in what was what. Snivy was slightly curious as to who she was buying for, but didn't question it, much more content with just silently glancing at the shelves.

But there was really nothing that she could really get Oshawott. It was stupid really. He'd like any amusing novelty...like that dancing Delibird, or that joke book. But no, it didn't seem like it should go to someone who she cares about dearly. It would seem like she were buying for an uncle that lives in another region.

Emolga tapped her shoulder and she turned to face the flying-squirrel. "You finished?" She asked, in a scarily friendly tone. Snivy doesn't seem to get what's happened to her. The last time the pair had seen each other, they were still very much enemies.

"I guess. Nothing good here anyway." She casually responded, walking with her out of the store. It seemed a bit pointless really. It's not like one gift will magically make Oshawott love her or something.

"So, found anything for Oshawott yet?" Snivy glanced to Emolga in shock.

"What?! How do you know I got Oshawott?!" The eletric-flying type smirked back.

"Well, you never really care this much about what to get everyone for the holidays. I remember during the Christmas our trainers were alive and you gave everyone an apple..."

"I didn't hear you complaining much." Snivy retorted, remembering how quickly the apple had disappeared from Emolga's paws once it was handed over.

Emolga continued regardless. "...but you got Oshawott a Mystic Water. Those things were hard to come by and were only available as prizes from game corners."

"...what's your point?"

"The point is that you're in love with Oshawott and there's no denying it." She finished, confidently. "But if you need more proof, there were plenty of incidents that I can remember that can and will strengthen my argument. Take the glaring I got when I got him to get me apples."

"You were messing with my team mate!"

"You didn't seem to care when I got Pikachu or Tepig to do so. Of course, you were talking to Oshawott and seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the world."

Snivy let out a depressed sigh. "Okay you got me. So what? Gonna rub it in my face that he loves you and will never, ever be attracted to boring, ugly old me?" Emolga's eyes softened a bit.

"Hey, why would I do that? Besides, that's not even true. We discussed that, like, five or six years ago. We are to remain friends and that's that." Snivy was in shock at that stage.

"W-what? You gave him up? Why?" Emolga smiled to her, knowingly.

"He never actually loved me Snivy. Oshawott's a very...aloof character. Even he sometimes doesn't know what goes on in his head. But he was only doing all that stuff for me and everything to try and get someone's attention. Yours."

"What?" Snivy replied, still in shock. He was trying to get her attention? How? "How would that get MY attention?"

"You got jealous." Those three words was an impact on Snivy almost as much as Mewtwo was on Team Rocket. "He unknowingly, wanted to get you jealous so you'd pay more attention to him."

"S-so. Let me get this straight." Snivy said. "You're saying that Oshawott had wanted me, not you?"

"Yup." Before Snivy could say another word, Emolga grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the food court. "Now come on! Pyro's preforming here!"

"Who's Pyro?" Snivy asked, confused. Emolga shook her head.

"He's a singer like Oshawott. In fact, I think that he was one of Oshawott's childhood friends."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! We'll be kicking off your entertainment with a very special performance!" A Mr. Mime had called into a microphone to the cheering audience in the mall. Of course, it was quite civilised as most people had finished there Christmas shopping and are at home, making preparations.<p>

"Well, as you know Pyro has a performance for you. But as an added treat, he's brought a friend to sing with him, so please put your hands together for Pyro and Oshy Wott!" Snivy and Emolga shared a shocked look as the music played and the otter they both knew so well stepped out with the Chamander that Emolga recognised.

**Pyro singing**

_Oshy Singing_

"**You're a troublemaker...**

**You're a troublemaker...**

**You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl**

_You had me hooked again, from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip, got my head spinning around_

_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to staaand!"_

"No offence, but I think this song might suit you." Snivy commented to Emolga, taking notice of the lyrics. She giggled in response.

"Noted."

"_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name_

_oh oh oh_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know!_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

"Seems Oshawott's doing most of the singing." Snivy let out, looking to the stage and catching Oshawott's eye. He smiled brightly to her and Emolga, waving to the pair as he started the next line. The audience, however, didn't know this and thought it was a new dance move, so they joined in.

"_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
><em>

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
><em>

_Cause I keep coming back again for mooore!" _

Snivy and Emolga, looking around them to the food court filled with waving people, shrugged and started to as well. Oshawott, without even realising it, seem to have created a new dance craze.

"_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name_

_oh oh oh_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know!_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

"Here's where you'll see Pyro sing. Trust me, he's good." Snivy nodded, turning back to the stage still watching Oshawott and giggling at the confused expression on his face as he scanned the waving dancers.

"**Maybe I'm insane  
>Cause I keep doing the same damn thing<br>Thinking one day we gonna change  
>But you know just how to work that back<br>And make me forget my name  
>What the hell you do I won't remember<br>I'll be gone until November  
>And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!<br>Typical middle name is Prada  
>Fit you like a glove girl<br>I'm sick of the drama  
>You're a troublemaker<br>But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
>And I can't even explain why!" <strong>

Oshawott, seeing it's his que, stopped looking at the crowd and got back to his microphone.

"_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
><em>

_Oh oh oh...  
><em>

_My mind keeps saying  
><em>

_Run as fast as you can  
><em>

_Troublemaker  
><em>

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
><em>

_Oh oh oh...  
><em>

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
><em>

_Troublemaker!_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

With that, the music stopped, and the duo moved backstage. "We nailed it!" Pyro exclaimed, happily fist-bumping the otter. "And you even created a new dance move!"

"People thought I was...well that explains it. I was just waving to my friends." Pyro couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Wow! People might be doing that for months! And it was all a misunderstanding!"

"Oh well. I gotta get home. I've got a song to write!" Oshawott was about to leave when Pyro slapped a card in his paw.

"Before you leave, that's the number of the agent that represents me. If you're interested in getting back into the business, give him a call. My number's the same as it's always been." Oshawott nodded, pocketing this card.

"I'll think about it." Then he dashed off, finally having an idea of how to convey his feelings for the snake.

* * *

><p>ML54: I love that song! It has become my second favourite song out of the entire Olly Murs base.<p>

Celebi: What's the first?

ML54: You'll see. Please review, but don't flame me. I'm trying to get this done for you.


	7. Heart on my Sleeve

ML54: Wow, I've almost finished, but this is the chapter all the ShellPWNageshippers. And the revelation of my favourite Olly Murs song, Heart on my Sleeve.

Pikachu: Why? It's not very upbeat.

ML54: I know, but it's a beautiful song that I just loved!

Emolga: You swear you're a guy.

ML54: A guy can like good music! Oshawott!

Oshawott: Okay dokie, lemon smokey!

Tepig: Uh oh, he found the painkillers.

Oshawott: The underling of the Rock King doesn't own Pokemon or Heart on my Sleeve!

**Heart on my Sleeve**

Snivy couldn't be more depressed if she tried. She had found NOTHING! She thought getting a present for Oshawott would be easy, but nothing was good enough.

But it wasn't as if she didn't get him anything at all. She glanced down at the gift wrapped watch that she had bought him. It was a practical item that she knew he didn't have. It was usually a nice thing to give to someone as a memorable present for a guy.

"If I was his girlfriend I'd be a pretty bad one. I just have to hope he wanted one." It was too late to get something else now too. Christmas was tomorrow! She was really playing her hand with this.

She turned to see Emolga finishing wrapping the scarf she had bought Tepig. Some might say that a scarf was a stupid thing to get a fire type, but it actually helps to keep their core temperature up in cold weather. So, in retrospect, it was a pretty good gift.

"C'mon Snivy. Oshawott'll love it." Emolga tried to encourage. "Plus it'd be pretty shallow of him to reject you over a bad gift, so if he does, you're not really missing out on much." The grass type nodded.

"Yeah..." She put the present under her bed, next to the stuffed frog toy she got for Volt. They all had to get something for him too, he was a kid after all. Compared to Oshawott, though, he was relatively easy Pokemon to buy for.

"C'mon don't worry about it. C'mon let's go downstairs. Dinners probably ready." Snivy nodded, getting up and tried to cheer up a bit.

"Okay..." She paused as the two went out the door. "...wait. When did we become friends?" Emolga shrugged.

"I don't know. World's just crazy I guess." The snake smirked back as they made their way downstairs.

They saw everyone down there. Oshawott was on the floor with Volt playing Connect Four. Buizel and Pachirisu were watching on the sofa.

Tranquil, Staraptor and Piloswine were chatting around the armchair. Buneary was in that armchair with her foot elevated and Pikachu at her side. Piplup and Chimchar were looking at something out the window. Croagunk was, well, being Croagunk.

Chansey was in the kitchen with Tepig cooking. "Tepig cooks?" Snivy nodded.

"Yeah. He's pretty damn good too. He's taking a catering course." Emolga nodded, still surprised. "Who did you think did the cooking at our place?"

"I don't know...I guess I took cooking for granted really. With Pansage and Cilan being around. I ate take out a lot." Snivy looked to the flying squirrel in sympathy. She doesn't really think jealousy justifies wanting to keep her out of the group here.

"_I was going to be ready to just let her spend Christmas alone again, just so she wouldn't flirt with Oshawott. I'm a horrible person." _She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a cheer.

"Yay! I won!" Volt yelled out. Oshawott smiled at him. Volt reminded Oshawott of Axew and Scraggy, both of which they had to find an orphanage for. None of them could take care of the two children and were heartbroken when they were left behind.

"You sure did..." Oshawott sighed sadly, luckily for him, the others just thought he was upset about losing the game. "I got to go...I'll see you later..." He moved to go to his room, but paused when he reached Snivy. "Hey Snivy."

"What's up Oshy?" Snivy replied. Oshawott looked her in the eyes with a very serious look.

"Can you meet me out by the pond at midnight?"

"Midnight? Why?"

"It's about your present." Snivy's eyes widened a fraction. So Oshawott got her. What a coincidence. "I just have to do something for a bit, tell the others I'm not hungry."

"Are you okay?" The grass type asked, worriedly. Emolga had gone over to talk to Tranquil, Staraptor and Piloswine.

"I'm fine. I just have to look some things up." With that, he left to his room.

"Snivy sighed and took a seat at the table, not really having it in her to converse with anyone.

* * *

><p>When Oshawott got to a room, he retrieved his laptop out of a bag. See, since everyone knew he had a lot of money now, he felt he didn't have to hide it. So he bought himself a laptop.<p>

He opened it up and typed a few things down. Once the appropriate tab opened, he got out his phone, old not new, and put in the number on the screen.

He held it up to his ear, holding his breath and hoping beyond hope what he was looking for was there. Then a female voice answered. "Hello, Blissy Adoption Service..."

* * *

><p>"Okay! Food's ready!" Chansey declared to the group, bring two plates out. She handed the two to Buneary and Pikachu. "You two can eat in here, that's fine isn't it?"<p>

"That's cool. Easier than having to move my leg." Buneary replied, grabbing the plate hungrily. Pikachu also got his plate, placing out a little mat so he didn't spill any on the floor.

The others moved into the kitchen, each taking a seat. Tranquil and Staraptor had tried to move through he other door, but...

"Wait guys!" Tepig said, startling the pair. The others looked over as well.

"What's wrong Tepig?" He smirked in response to Tranquil's question and pointed up to the ceiling.

The two birds looked up and were shocked at what they saw...

...mistletoe.

"You guys know what that means." Tepig, cheekily, commented to the pair of flustered birds. "Kiss."

"U-um..." Staraptor let out, before ducking his head away. Tranquil looked at the larger bird and sighed.

"Oh screw it..." She let out quietly and pulled his face into hers, so her beak and his connected. It was a strange kiss, no doubt, but Staraptor didn't mind so much now.

The others, satisfied with that, turned away to give them their privacy. It was their moment, best not ruin it. Volt put on an 'eww' face and cast his eyes down to his plate, jamming some mushed peas into his mouth.

Snivy smiled, fondly, to the pair. At least if she didn't get her guy, Tranquil's got hers.

* * *

><p>Oshawott let out a breath and knocked on Snivys door. He knew she was alone in there because Emolga had fallen asleep downstairs on the armchair after Buneary and Pikachu went up to bed. The others didn't want to disturb her and Tepig didn't mind her being there.<p>

And Tranquil. Well, there were strange noises coming from Staraptor's room and some were too feminine to be his. So he's guessing that...they're doing THAT.

Snivy answered the door, fully prepared to head outdoors in her scarf, coat and warm legging that even went over her tail. She was definatly prepared. She even had a wrapped up box under her arm. Oshawott tilted his head.

"Why've you got that?" Snivy smiled, handing it to him.

"Merry Christmas." Oshawott's eyes widened. He took the box and unwrapped it, smiling at the watch. It was nothing extravagant really, but that's the Snivy he knew and loved. She didn't really buy presents too pricey and that's what he prefer. He use to get a lot of gifts from fans.

"Thank you Snivy..." Oshawott said, attaching the device around his wrist. It fit snugly and even had a little piece in it that allowed the watch to attach to his fur without pulling on it. That way, it won't fall off. "...I needed a new watch, and the blue colour matches my Mystic Water."

"You still have that?" Snivy asked, surprised. Oshawott nodded, reaching under his jumper and pulling said water pendant out.

"How do you think I managed to kick Servine's ass?" Snivy giggled a bit, remembering that little scene. Servine was mocking Oshawott for not actually getting picked by a trainer and not evolving. Needless to say, it didn't end well for him.

"Yeah I guess. You would have kicked his ass anyway, but the Mystic Water upped that, huh?" Oshawott grinned, as they stepped outside.

* * *

><p>Once at the pond, that had frost over but was not far from from Floroma Town, so had the Christmas lights illuminating the area. The stars were also out as well, giving the area a certain shine.<p>

Oshawott got out his phone while Snivy marvelled at the scenery. "Oh my Arceus, Oshawott. It's beautiful." She said, softly. Oshawott smiled fondly at her.

"I know, but it's beauty is nothing compared to yours." He replied, causing her to blush. Her eyes also widened as her attention snapped over to him. Was he...

"I wrote this for you." He said, playing the tune on his phone. "Merry Christmas." Snivy held Oshawott's eyes as he started to sing.

"_You think you've heard this befooore_

_I'll try and say it differently _

_As long as it comes naturally to me _

_It's been making me saaad_

_Cause I can't find a better way _

_Speak the words I wanna say to you _

_Know how I love you _

_You know I need you_

_And I want you to know_

_Won't let you down, no, I can't let go _

_And I want you to see _

_Every day I wear my heart on my sleeve _

_On my sleeve."_

Snivy couldn't help but to feel a tear come to her eye. He wrote this for her. And from the lyrics, she knew what she wanted has been realised.

Oshawott loves her.

"_It's been driving me mad _

_Consistent tones and constant drones _

_Keep pulling me back inside my head _

_Nothing matters at all_

_The world will keep on spinning 'round _

_All these feelings keep on pouring out _

_Oh, how I love you _

_Oh, how I need you  
><em>

_And I want you to know _

_Won't let you down, no, I can't let go _

_And I want you to see _

_Every day I wear my heart _

_on my sleeve."_

She saw him move closer to her and felt herself do the same. It seemed like an impulse. Her heart rate had increased and her stomach was doing back-flips. It was happening. It was FINALLY happening.

"_Ooh, I try to write the words down _

_Ooh, before they're lost and won't come out _

_Oh, please help me save my soul  
><em>

_Yeah, I want you to know _

_Won't let you down, no, I can't let go _

_And I want you to see_

_Every day I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_Heart on my sleeve, _

_heart on my sleeve _

_Heart on my sleeve, yeah _

_No, I can't let you go, can't let you go _

_Oh, I want you to know I won't let you down _

_Every day, yeah, I can't let go _

_I wear my heart on my sleeve." _As soon as Oshawott had finished and the tune on his phone had stopped, their faces were no more than a millimetre apart. Their breathing heavy, eyes never losing contact and the snow starting to fall from the sky they soon closed their distance.

"_It's happening! He loves me! Please don't let this be a dream!" _Though she knew that if it was a dream she was going to milk it for what it's worth. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer.

That's when she knew this was real. She could feel his lip upon hers, the snowflakes landing on her face, melting upon contact with the warmer being. The calming winds of the cold winters night.

She wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing him with all the passion she could, though they kept it sweet, as a first kiss should.

Soon their lungs demanded air and the pair pulled back, still locked upon the others gaze. "I love you Snivy..." Oshawott breathed out, smiling at finally having let it out. Snivy nuzzled herself into him, sighing in content, closing her eyes at the serenity of it all.

"I love you too, Oshawott..."

* * *

><p>ML54: See what I mean. If you haven't listened to the song, please listen to it. You won't regret it.<p>

Oshawott: REVIEW FOR THE OCK KING'S PESENT! NO FLAMING!


	8. Merry Christmas

ML54: I know it's a short chapter, but it's just something to wrap the story up. No pun intended.

Mew: ML54 doesn't own Pokemon!

ML54: Plus I know I said I'd upload the last chapter on Christmas, but half past 10 is close enough. XD

**Merry Christmas  
><strong>

Snivy yawned and threw her hand over the snooze button on the alarm clock trying to disturb her from her rest. She was content right now and did not wish to be disturbed.

She turned in her sleep and snuggled further into the water type that was sharing their temporary bed. The pair were still wearing the clothes they wore at the lake, meaning that they were wearing their coats.

Snivy's efforts at trying to maintain the peace, however, fail when a very loud voice echoed "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She sighed and sat up, Oshawott doing the same.

"That kid is loud." Oshawott complained, rubbing his ears. "I think he broke my ear drums." Snivy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, forget it. Let's just get up and appease the little Giritina." The pair got up and Oshawott moaned.

"Great..." He pulled off his coat and smell his armpit, like he sees humans do. He doesn't know why they do this, but he has now found out. "...I stink."

"It's fine, let's just take a shower." Snivy suggested, heading for the bathroom. Oshawott stood there for a minute, about to head for the other one. "This one stupid." He stopped, finally getting the message, and followed her in.

* * *

><p>"Morning guys." Emolga chirped to Pikachu and Buneary, him carrying Buneary into the room.<p>

"Morning..." He sighed, plopping Buneary on the armchair, sitting close by. Buneary playfully glared at him.

"A little careless, weren't we? I could have knocked my cast." Pikachu blinked, not really getting the message for a few minutes, before sighing.

"Sorry...I'm just not really much of a morning Pokemon anymore..." The girls looked at him in sympathy.

"I know Pikachu. We are getting older. There's a kid in this house for crying out loud." Buneary mentioned, glancing at the, too preoccupied to notice, Volt bouncing a football up and down on his head. "I guess that's why you got out of the Exploration Team business."

"Yeah and, no offence, the glasses do add a year or ten." Emolga commented, off-handedly. Just then, a letter came through the post. Curiously, Pikachu picked it up and read the contents.

"Huh." He sat back down, not really noticing that Snivy and Oshawott had joined them, holding paws.

"What is it?" Emolga asked, curious about the letter.

"Well, it appears I've been asked to appear on Raikou's Big Fat Quiz of the Year. **(Hey, I put Mock the Week on here. Why not the Big Fat Quiz? I love that show. :)) **Live on New Years Eve." Buneary looked up in surprise.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Pikachu looked down though.

"But I can't go. What about you guys?"

"Pikachu, this is filmed mid afternoon." Oshawott mentioned, causing the others to look up at him. "You'll make it back in time for the actual New Years."

"How do you know?" The electric type asked, curiously. Though he was happy since he can go on now.

"Who do you think was set to be on your team?" He smirked, pulling his own invite from his bag. "Hope you've been paying attention to what's been going on."

"Nope." Pikachu smirked back. "But I have been keeping track of my, uncensored version."

"Hey! Did you guys get together?" Tepig asked, approaching from the kitchen, having eaten breakfast. Apparently he was the only one to notice their clasped paws. Oshawott turned to Snivy with the, 'I win' look on his face. Snivy shook her head.

"Okay, Tepig noticed first, you win." Oshawott nodded victoriously and then glanced up at the ceiling. He then nodded to Emolga and Tepig.

"Look up."

"What?" Tepig and Emolga asked, simultaneously. When they did as instructed, they both turned bright red...

...you've guessed it. Mistletoe.

"Uh..." Tepig glanced back at Emolga to tell her not to worry about it, before her lips caught his. His eyes widened in shock for a few moments before he shrugged and kissed back. The others just looked away, looking happy for their friends.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day, when all the presents had been opened except for two. Oshawott had told them not to open them as they were for someone else. The others were curious as to who they were for, but didn't question him, knowing he wouldn't tell them.<p>

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. This surprised everyone. They weren't expecting visitors, were they? Oshawott didn't look surprised though, as he walked, casually, over to the door.

When he opened the door, an Audino was standing there, a car could be seen nearby. She held a wide smile when she saw who answered the door. "Ah, you must be Oshy, correct?"

"That's me." Oshawott replied taking the pen and forms being handed to him. Snivy, being the most curious out the lot about her boyfriend, moved next to him as he handed the forms back.

"Thank you very much sir. I'll be back in a few moments." As she left, Snivy turned to him with her pokebrow raised.

"I didn't think they made deliveries during Christmas." She said to the otter. He smiled back, grasped her hand.

"They don't. These guys were going to come after the new year, but I pulled some strings and managed to get everything sorted so they could come today." Snivy looked more confused now.

"What?"

"Uncle Oshawott!" Snivy snapped round in surprise to see a familiar duo. One was a green, dragonic looking Pokemon with tusks jutting out each side of his face wearing a blue shirt and trousers, tail sticking out the back. Next to him was a yellow Pokemon with a belt round the pants that would usually keep falling down and a pink hooded jumper.

"Hey Axew, hey Scraggy." The pair of infantile Pokemon ran up to and hugged him, crying out happily. Snivy still stood there, surprised.

"What's going on?" She asked. The Audino from earlier walked up to her and explained.

"Oshy over here has adopted young Axew and Scraggy. We've researched and found he has a good background and is financially able to support the pair. So we got them here for Christmas." Oshawott put the pair on the ground and let them go to look at them.

"So...how do you to feel about calling me dad?" The pair smiled and nodded.

"Cool!" Axew cheered. Oshawott nodded and turned to the Audino.

"Thanks for getting them here, James. Say hi to Sally for me." he nodded, getting to his car.

"Will do. Take good care of them Oshy." As James said this, he got in his car and left, leaving the four there. Oshawott smiled and opened the door for the kids.

"There's another kid in there called Volt. Why don't you play with him for a bit. Plus there's a present for each of you in there. I'll catch up." The pair smiled brightly at him, hugging him again.

"Thanks dad." They said, simultaneously, entering the house. He then looked to Snivy who looked a little dazed. "I'm sorry for not telling you I adopted them."

"Forget it. I should be used to you doing things on a whim now." Oshawott sighed in relief, bringing her into a hug.

"Thanks. I know it's sort of sudden. But you did mention wanting to be a mom and there's plenty of room back home." Snivy kissed him. Then pulled back after a few seconds to reply.

"I know. It's good that Axew and Scraggy are out of the orphanage." She pulled away, moving into the house with him. "Merry Christmas Oshawott." He smiled back, looking at his kids telling the others about what's happened, excitedly. Axew was especially excited to see Emolga again.

"Merry Christmas Snivy."

* * *

><p>ML54: Some of you guys wanted to know what happened to some of the other Unova guys, but the only real important ones were Axew and Scraggy.<p>

Pansage: Hey!

ML54: *rolls eyes* I meant that they were too young to go off on their own.

Dwebble: That makes sense, I guess.

Oshawott: Have a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!...or something along those lines.

ML54: Seasons greetings from all of us and don't forget to review, but no flaming or it's coal for you.

Mew: He'll do it! He's got Santa's number!


End file.
